This invention relates to optical scanning systems and more particularly to omnidirectional scanning systems.
There have been available in the prior art omnidirectional systems which finds particular application for scanning randomly oriented coded labels which, for example, are attached to consumer items being checked out at a counter. The checkout operator merely passes the item over a narrow rectangular scanning window to sense the data from the coded labels. However, the use of the narrow rectangular scanning window requires a multiple cross scanning pattern to insure that the coded label will be properly scanned. Prior art systems utilizing this scanning pattern have generally utilized some arrangement with oscillating or rotating mirrors.
It is the principal object of this invention to produce a simplified and therefore less expensive multiple cross scanning system.